


Lunacy

by bunnyfication



Category: Saiyuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyfication/pseuds/bunnyfication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows strange things can happen if you go out after midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunacy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the valentine_smut exchange in 2009. And and I was rereading this for posting and had totally forgotten how much I love these two. The best antagonistic pairing ever. <3

It had been a hot, stiffling day, and the heat lingered still, even though the sun had long gone down. Koumyou had finally decided to give up on sleep and instead go for a walk around the perimeter of the building. There was a faint breeze, which was nicely cool through his robe, worn without the usual trappings a sanzo priest was expected to wear at all times.

The monastery was quiet at this hour, rendering it seemingly unfamiliar. It was similar to the way the bright moonlight changed the landscape outside, leeching away colors and presenting the garden in white light and deep black shadows. Perhaps, Koumyou mused, the effect was made more striking by lack of sleep in anyone still awake to see it.

Something moved among the trees, a small figure clothed in white. He seemed to have his own living shadow following him as well.

"Kouryuu?" he called softly, as the figure stepped into a bright patch of moonlight. Kouryuu raised his head, but his eyes were unfocused, staring at something unseen.

"Don't be so impatient," Kouryuu said, and Koumyou nodded to himself as the boy wandered on. He spoke instead to the other child following Kouryuu.

"He's sleepwalking. Don't wake him up, but if he tries to fall into the fishpool again, you can redirect him carefully."

The child...his name was Kami, wasn't it? Odd name, but Koumyou supposed people had worse ones. Kami cocked his head bemusedly.

"Why?" he asked, in a tone of a far younger child. It seemed to be a habit of this one.

"He will be angry at you if he wakes up by getting wet, for one."

The young boy snickered behind his hand, and ran after Kouryuu again. Koumyou shrugged, hoping he hadn't just given the child an idea to direct Kouryuu _towards_ the pool. Oh well, children would be children, he decided as he continued his nightime walk.

Some time later, at a certain comfortable porch, he encountered Ukoku, apparently dozing like some kind of large cat. A tiger, perhaps, or something equally unthreatening.There was a sake cup beside him, which Koumyou decided to borrow for a while.

"Ha, who are you to come here and steal a man's drink?" a voice drawled from beside him. Koumyou toasted him and drank the rest of it, earning a pout.

"So, what are you doing awake at this time of the night?" he asked after a while.

"Best time of the day, as far as I'm concerned. So I believe that is my question,” was the eventual reply.

Koumyou made a brief gesture towards the full moon on the sky. Ukoku leaned on one elbow and raised an eyebrow at him.

"The moonlight is keeping you awake?" he asked, sounding faintly incredulous.

Koumyou chuckled.

"Sometimes. Isn't that quite common?"

"Maybe." Ukoku still sounded like this knowlegde had just ruined some particularly beloved theory of his. Who knew, maybe it had. Ukoku had the most ridiculous notions sometimes.

"Did you know that some people belive a full moon causes insanity,” Ukoku said. It didn't seem to require an answer, because he continued at once.

"It's of course complete rubbish. Makes for as good an excuse as any."

Koumyou decided it would be impolite to ask what this had to do with anything.

"Interesting sermon back there, the one you held for the novices,” Koumyou noted calmly after a moment's silence.  
Ukoku didn't stop his pouring of sake into another cup he'd magicked from somewhere.

"Didn't know you were listening,” he said noncommitally.

"It was very...educational."

Ukoku _did_ stop the hand that was lifting the cup to his lips, at that.

"You think so?" he asked.

"Yes, young people these days do seem to trust authoritarian figures too much."

Ukoku hid a smile into his cup.

"Yes, they do at that. You shouldn't be so..." He made a vague gesture towards Koumyou as if to signify some elemental quality of his. "... _you_ , if you didn't want them to be like that."

Koumyou shrugged.

"It's quite unavoidable."

"You mean you can't be bothered to try to change their minds, don't you?"

"Something like that, yes."

Ukoku sighed.

"Ah, I just give up,” he said in the tone of one grievously burdened, and flopped back onto the wood of the porch.

Koumyou laughed softly, and lowered his now empty cup.

"I wish, right?"

A hand curled around his plait, tugging gently.

"Do you?" Ukoku's leer was softened by the wan light. He looped the plait around his wrist, and pulled at it a bit more insistently.

"You know, this would be a dreadful hindrance in a fight, wouldn't it? Anyone could get a hold of it and just..."

Koumyou let himself be tugged lower.

"Sanzo priests aren't really close range fighters anyway,” he argued. "We don't fight that fair."

He was rewarded with a huff of laughter, their faces already so close the breath from it warmed his face. Nice feeling, that. Nice enough to merit a kiss on the lips that were so close anyway. Ukoku went still, blinking at the man above him.

Ha, a score, as some might have said.

Ukoku recoreved fast though.

"Agree with the second, the first not so much."

His eyes were glinting in a thoughtful fashion, a sure sign of danger. Wonderful.

Ukoku's eyes were moving restlessly up and down, from Koumyou's eyes to his lips. Ukoku licked his own, and smiled crookedly.

"Oh, Sanzo-sama, what are you doing, taking advantage of a drunk man?" he slurred, voice pitched intentionally breathless.

Koumyou held back the laughter bubbling up in his chest, barely.

"Well, you can always blacken my reputation afterwards...unless you have a moral objection to using truthful information?"

"Not at all..."

Ukoku went pliant and quiet after that, which was an obvious sign he was planning something. Koumyou was rather curious to see what it was...yes, the other man tensed suddenly and flipped their positions, pinning Koumyou into the smooth planks. It was rather endearing how obvious Ukoku could be sometimes, for all his complexity.

"You're thinking you can see right through me, aren't you?" Ukoku asked, and Koumyou looked up into the shadowed, sullen face above him.

"Perhaps one day it will be mutual. You're already at a good start," he murmured, knowing exactly how the lightly patronizing tone would grate on Ukoku's nerves.

There was a visible flash of irritation, and then Ukoku apparently decided to simply abandon this form of communication for the time being.

Ukoku's kisses were slow, languorous and wet, and ultimately a means to distract Koumyou from what his hands were doing in the meantime. Not that Koumyou particularly needed to be distracted, since he was still curious as to what Ukoku had in mind. He sighed as Ukoku widthraw his tongue from his mouth and moved downwards, to bite gently at Koumyou's throat.

"That, ah, will leave a mark," Koumyou noted.

"It'll be under the collar," Ukoku answered, his voice hoarser than usual.

"Mm, exactly. I'd imagine I'll feel it for a while."

Ukoku shivered faintly, and narrowed his eyes at Koumyou when he couldn't stop the chuckle.

"You--."

And there was another thing he'd feel for a while, Koumyou thought as Ukoku bit his left nipple, and licked it teasingly, so that when he moved on the night air was cooler on the sensitive skin. Koumyou hummed appreciatively and arched his back.

He realized that while his own clothes had been peeled open earlier, Ukoku was still wearing his robe. The black fabric must have been awfully hot during the day, Koumyou thought as he slid his hands under it. Smooth, hot skin, sharp shoulder blades. Koumyou brushed a hand over the other man's neck, into the slightly oily hair, pressing into the scalp with his fingers. In retaliation Ukoku shifted his hips, and Koumyou gasped at the feel of rough cloth against his flesh, the sensation just on the good side of too much.

Clever.

He pushed his hands inside Ukoku's robes again, trailing along sweaty sides, until he found the other man's hips, and the crease of his groin. Pressed his thumbs into them, sliding them inwards and back again.

"Not to say I'm in a hurry anywhere, but...for a younger man, isn't this getting painful?" Koumyou murmured as he moved one hand inwards and wrapped it lightly around Ukoku's erection. Ukoku's eyes fastened onto his, the expression in them some complicated mixture of...never mind. Right now was not the moment to try to decipher it.

Ukoku's fleetingly suspicious expression told Koumyou he was probably suspecting a bluff, or possibly a double bluff. Was he meant to be irritated into going slower, or just the opposite?

Too bad for him that the truth was Koumyou was perfectly fine with either.

"Overthinking it,” he supplied and drew Ukoku in for a languid kiss.

Koumyou could tell the moment when Ukoko decided to abandon this argument as useless as well, when he simply let himself be carried away by the natural flow of movement, if only for a moment. There was a gratifying balance to it. A contrast between the discomfort brought by the hard wooden floor, the burn of muscles not used to strain, and the building pleasure creeping higher. Like a stack of cards, a structure held together by nothing but air, ready to scatter at any moment. And when such a thing was done...what else could it be used for but for breaking?

Afterwards, when they lay side by side, Koumyou yawned and streched his hands along the boards.

"I suppose it would be a mistake to fall asleep here,” he pondered, and was answered by an amused huff of breath.

"Yes, it would certainly give the adoring novices something to think about."

Koumyou yawned again.

"Just wake me a bit before dawn then,” he mumbled and closed his eyes.

"You expect me to do that? How trustful of you."

Koumyou didn't open his eyes but merely smiled.

"I am currently using your clothes as a pillow. Then again...well, it's your choice."

"And if any murderous lunatics happen by?"

It wasn't as ridicilous a question as one might think, the life of a sanzo being what it was. People after one's blood tended to crop up every now and then.

"You could tell them to return in the morning."

"Ha, maybe I should just wave them past, would save me a few headaches.

Koumyou laughed softly.

"I don't think so."

"Really? Why not?"

Ukoku's voice sounded genuinely curious. Almost like that ward of his earlier.

 _Because then you'd be bored to death, my dear friend._ Koumyou thought, but he felt too tired to vocalize it.

Let Ukoku figure it out himself.


End file.
